Team Guy
Naruto: Shippūden episode 184 |affiliations=Konohagakure |leaders=Might Guy |manga debut=36 |anime debut=21 |shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden the Movie |ova debut=Hidden Leaf Village Grand Sports Festival! |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie |status=Active }} Team Guy is a team led by Might Guy and was formed a year before the other main Konoha teams of the series. They specialise in close-quarters combat with all of its members using some sort of physical attacks. Guy waited a year before entering them in the Chūnin Exams, though none of his apprentices were promoted at that time. Later, between the events of Parts I and II, Lee and Tenten became chūnin while Neji surpassed his team-mates and rose to the ranks of jōnin. Despite becoming more busy, Neji still goes on missions with his team. Along with the other members of the Konoha 11, Team Guy had decided to kill Sasuke Uchiha in order to prevent war between Konoha and Kumogakure, but were persuaded by Naruto Uzumaki that he would deal with Sasuke alone. During the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Neji was among those killed in the line of duty with only three members of Team Guy remaining. Known Missions ;Weapon Retrieval (Anime only) *'Rank:' D-rank *'Status:' Success In the aftermath of the Invasion of Konoha, with Naruto substituting for a still recuperating Rock Lee, Tenten is placed in charge of a mission at the Konoha Weapons Research Lab to obtain 1000 shuriken and 1000 kunai. After Pain's invasion of Konohagakure, Neji and Tenten were sent back in order to obtain weapons for the upcoming Fourth Shinobi World War. ;Save Katabami Kinzan (Anime only) *'Rank:' Unknown *'Status:' Success Team Guy is sent on a mission to investigate the claims of bandit activity led by Raiga Kurosuki in the village of Katabami Kinzan. They manage to complete the mission with the help of Raiga's accomplices Ranmaru and Karashi. ;Guard the star (Anime only) *'Rank:' Unknown *'Status:' Partially Success Team Guy is sent on a mission alongside Naruto to the allied village of Hoshigakure in order to protect the village's sacred Star. The star is stolen, however, and while the Hoshi ninja eventually regains their artefact, the star ends up getting destroyed. ;Rescue Gaara *'Rank:' A-rank (S-rank in the anime) *'Status:' Success At the start of Part II, Team Guy is sent to help aid Team Kakashi with saving Gaara from the Akatsuki. To gain entrance into the Akatsuki lair, Team Guy was forced to fight copies of themselves. In the end, they succeeded and Gaara was saved. Trivia * Team Guy is notable for having a more Chinese theme to them: Might Guy and Rock Lee utilising martial arts with both characters greatly resembling Bruce Lee, Neji's Gentle Fist fighting style based on baguazhang, and Tenten's attire and fighting style having a Chinese theme. * In Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden and Naruto: Shippūden episode 377, Team Guy was referred to as . Whether this is canon or not is unknown. * Of the four teams comprising the Konoha 11, Team Guy is the only one to have never been temporarily led by Kakashi. References de:Team 9 id:Tim Guy ru:Команда Гая